Till the End
by sidlelove
Summary: Sequel to Pool Side Confession. What happened after one year since Sara and Catherine got together? CS pairing, not your thing? Dont read!


**Till the End**

**Sequel to Pool Side Confession. I just got bored at home because there's nothing to do really. Wish there was something to do around here, cant wait for everyone to be back. **

**Anyways, enjoy. I hope you like all the romance going on in this chapter, i haven't written this much romantic stuff ever so reviews are really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I dont any CSI characters, no matter how much i hope i do :(**

* * *

It was so hot and these few days have been really tiring. I sat down on the nearest chair and let out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the head rest of the chair. Her smile, the expression she had that night revolved in my mind.

"_Sara? You home?" I heard Catherine's voice coming upstairs into our room. I looked around, everything looked perfect. _

_Our bedroom door flew open and there stood the woman of my dreams, my life, Catherine. She looked tired from a long day of work, but a look around the room changed her expression. _

"_What's all this?" She asked as she saw the candles decorating the room along with the white lilacs decorating the red silk sheets of the bed. _

_I held out my hand for her to take and spinned her into my arms. She put her arms around my neck and gave me a curious smile. I pressed my lips against her, letting her fall into my tender kiss. I slowly guided her, still holding her waist, to the window near the bed. _

_She looked at me as I let her lean on the window seal, kissing her sweet lips. _

"_Sara? What's going on?" She looked scared as she broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. _

"_It's a beautiful night," I whispered into her ear as I turned her around to see the view. "See?" I pointed at the direction where I wanted her to look. I felt her look around the whole place before she looked at the direction where I had pointed. I rested my chin on her shoulders and held her waist as she sank in what she was seeing. _

_It was the Rampart Casino building. I had arranged it with Sam Braun for 2 days now and now when I see it, it's perfect. All the lights of the rooms had been turned off, and suddenly the lights turned on. And it spelled; _

'_Cath, I love you,' Catherine gasped at this moment and I knew she understood what was coming next. The lights turned off and turned on again, this time it spelled,_

'_Marry me,'_

_Catherine clasped her hands over her mouth as the lights turned off. I turned her around for her to face me before kneeling down on one knee. I heard a soft sob from her as I held out my hand for her to take. _

"_Cath, I love you so much with all my heart. From the first day we met, I have always wanted you in my arms, for me to love and cherish. And now I have you. For the past one year, we have gone through so much bliss and sadness too. But we have proven to anyone who judged us that we can handle anything that life throws at us, but honey that's because we are together. You had made my dark nights fill with light and my fears become my strength. _

_When I am with you, I feel like I can never be sad or hurt, and I want to feel all that for the rest of my life, in your arms, under the cover of your love. Baby, I want to you love you, cherish you, make love to you and hold you in my arms for the rest of my life. Marry me? So we could be together, entitled with happiness forever with our little girl and more hopefully."_

_I had practiced that speech in the shower for one month now and I was impressed by how I actually managed not to slur any words while I was that nervous. I looked into her green, teary eyes. She still had one of her hands covering her mouth as tears rolled down them. She clutched my hand tightly making me smile as I have never smiled in my life. _

"_Yes," She said softly in a whisper in between her sobs. _

_I gleamed as I stood up and took both of her hands to kiss her again. "Yeah?" _

_She nodded furiously before kissing me again. "I love you so much," She whispered into my mouth. _

"_Me too," Just then, I heard a cough from behind. "Oh yeah, look over there one more time."_

_There were fireworks going on now. And with the glittering lights were written 'Congratulations.'_

_Catherine looked at me and chuckled. "Where are they?"_

"_In the bathroom," I shrugged. _

"_What?" Catherine shouted. "Get out there people."_

_A very sheepish looking Lindsey, Sam, Lily, Greg, Nick, and Warrick stepped out of the bathroom with stupid grins while Grissom and Brass came out of our wardrobe with sophisticated, but huge smiles._

_I hugged Catherine one more time before I let the others congratulate us on our engagement. _

* * *

"Sara?" I heard Greg call out my name.

I opened my eyes to look at him staring down at me with a curious look. "What?"

"I thought you fell asleep," He grinned. "You are almost up, are you ready?"

I got up and stepped in front of the full length mirror nearby checking out my reflection. "Pretty much."

My hair was tied in a knot, with a bunch of white lilacs adorned in it. The hair dresser insisted on pulling out some of my hair on my face, which I should say made me look a bit more attractive than I was in the full make-up, which everyone made me put on.

I was proud of what I had chosen to wear. I was dressed in a white, wide leg trouser, which hugged my hips, with a same colored corset shirt embroided with ivies. I decided to unbutton up to the second button, which showed most of my cleavage. I put on the white, backless waistcoat embroided with beaded lilacs which completed the attire. I smiled at my self.

_I don't look too bad._

Just as I was straightening my shirt, Greg's phone rang. "Ok, we are coming." He hung up the phone and smiled at me. "You ready?"

"You bet," I winked at him and followed him into the ceremony hall.

Brass, who was giving me away was waiting for me at the end of the hall. We waited for Greg to catch up with the other guys up at the altar before we headed through the hallway to 'Love you Till the End of the Pogues.'

_I just want to see you  
When you're all alone  
I just want to catch you if I can  
I just want to be there_

I walked down the aisle, with my hands in Brass's arms who was wearing a black coat, with a navy blue shirt and a silver black tie. It was the same attire as the boys who were waiting for me up at the altar. I looked up at Grissom, Greg and Warrick, who were staring at me with sweet smiles.

Nick, who was performing the ceremony after being adorned as a Minister for our marriage, was standing smartly in the middle of the altar. He was wearing a white suit, with a black waistcoat, underneath which he was wearing a white shirt. He looked smart, and did somehow look like a Minister too.

_When the morning light explodes  
On your face it radiates  
I cant escape  
I love you till the end_

As the verse ended, I was standing at the altar. Brass kissed me on the cheek and sat down in his seat as I took my position.

For the first time that day, I saw Lindsey. She was holding a small bouquet of lilacs, wearing a silvery white, tea length strapless dress with a pleated skirt, which had a band of black ribbon wrapped around the waist. She looked like a beautiful woman, with her hair curled and let loose, with a bunch of tulips pinned behind her left ear. She looked taller with the high heels she was wearing too. Lindsey gave me the sweetest smile and shifted her weight from right leg to the left, giving me a sight of the two other women standing behind her.

Sophia and Catherine's sister, Nancy were standing behind her, in the same attire, but both with full length dresses. I was surprised by how feminine Sophia looked in the dress, holding her little bouquet in her hands, with full make up and loose hair.

My attention was caught by the start of the next verse of the song.

_I just want to tell you nothing  
You don't want to hear  
All I want is for you to say  
Why don't you just take me_

I looked at the end of the aisle where I saw Sam Braun standing sophisticatedly in his black suit. He winked at me as Catherine stepped next to him. She put her hands into Sam's arms and started to head towards the altar. She looked breathtaking.

_Where I've never been before  
I know you want to hear me  
Catch my breath  
I love you till the end_

Her long blonde hair was curled beautifully and was let loose to wave around carelessly across her shoulders. Her green eyes glittered more with the full make up she was wearing, she looked like a beautiful doll.

_I just want to be there  
When were caught in the rain  
I just want to see you laugh not cry  
I just want to feel you_

The godet skirt of the pure, strapless full length wedding dress, was brushing against the carpet of the hall swiftly as she walked down the aisle, smiling at everyone standing around her.

_When the night puts on its cloak  
I'm lost for words don't tell me  
All I can say  
I love you till the end_

As the song ended, Catherine was standing in front of the altar, looking straight into my eyes. I must have been gaping because she slowly put a finger under her chin and signed me to close my mouth. I shrugged sheepishly with a chuckle.

Sam kissed Catherine on her lips before helping her onto the altar, and sat down beside Lily, taking her hand sneakily. When Catherine had taken the position in the altar, I winked at her and signed to her that she looked absolutely adorable. Her cheeks blushed furiously, and I knew it wasn't the make-up powder.

Everyone settled down and the hall filled with silence. Nick cleared his throat and started the ceremony.

"Friends, Family, we are gathered here today, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our blessing and best wishes to Sara and Catherine, in one of their lives' greatest' moments. I have seen them together, from the time they were eating each other's heads all the time, to becoming friends and coming together in love. And I should say, I can think of no other two person most suited for each other than these two wonderful ladies."

I gleamed at Nick as Catherine stared at him with an awed expression.

"Now, I know you two come here on your free will but to make this formal, I have to ask," Nick joked, getting chuckles from the audience in return. "Sara, Catherine do you come here on your free will with no reservations or whatsoever?"

"We do," We both chorused together as we locked our eyes together.

"Awesome," Nick gleamed. He sounded so much like a kid. "Now for the vows, Sara you start."

"Ok," I took in a deep breath as the words circled through my mind. I closed my eyes for a while before opening them and looking straight into her deep eyes. "Catherine, I can't to tell you how much I love you because we need to end this ceremony sometime today. But I can tell you that I breath, live and do everything I do, just for you baby. I look at you everyday and think of how lucky I am to have got your love and care."

_Oh come on, all that 'awes' from the audience is so unnecessary. _

"With you next to me, it feels like being in heaven. Every day I wake up next to you, I have the urge to pinch myself to make sure that it's not a dream. Every time I see you smile, my knees give away, and any tear that roll off your cheeks literally pierces through my heart. Baby I'll make sure that no tear ever appear in those beautiful eyes. I promise to make you smile whenever you're sad, to carry you around when come home tired from work and even put you to bed if you've had too much to drink."

_Thank God to the director of The Wedding Singer for that song. Shit, did I bring those tears in her eyes? Damn it._

"I want to stay beside you and watch Lindsey grow up to be a beautiful woman, I want to be a part of everything in yours and her life. Cath, I want to hold you in my arms, love you and keep you and our daughter safe for the rest of our lives. I love you Cath, forever babe."

I ended my very long vows with a wink. Her eyes had become teary and they were aching me. I brushed my thumb over her cheek, brushing away her tear, making her chuckle a bit.

Nick was too caught in the moment to realize that it was Catherine's turn now. I had to kick him in the shin to bring him back to earth.

"What? Oh right, sorry." He shrugged sheepishly. "Your turn Catherine."

She smiled at Nick and turned back at me, looking straight into my eyes. "That was long baby," She winked at me. "But now that I hear you, I think what I have to say is nothing compared to it. But still I'll give it a shot."

I nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Since I was a kid, I wondered when my Knight in shining armor will come and take me away. When I first got married, I thought he was my prince charming. But you proved me wrong. You came into my life, made my life into a fairy tale that I never thought I could have. Appears that my prince charming is a princess who is so beautiful that it's hard for me to take my eyes off her. It aches my heart when you are not beside me, making some stupid joke or just looking at me. I feel incomplete when I don't feel your breath next to me."

_Ok, that's too deep, I think I'm gonna cry. Shit, then my make-up will fade. Come on Sara, pull yourself together._

"You are the angel who brought light into my and my daughter's happiness. You have become the person who my daughter confides in, well, it does make me jealous but I can't stop feeling happy and proud that you can make her feel that comfortable."

_I looked back at Lindsey who was giving me a teary grin._

Sar, I have lived alone and supported and me and my daughter since I can't remember when. But now I can't close my eyes and see a future without your face in it. I can't live without you and I won't live without you. I love you with all my heart toothy."

_Oh come on, did she have to say that now. But man, I can't control my tears. Shit._

We were standing inches from each other now, the tips of our noses brushing against each others. She squeezed my hand tight before kissing my cheek, and brushing the tear off with her tongue. I knew she must have scraped off the make-up from my cheek too, but I didn't care.

"Ok," Nick said grabbing our attention. Catherine took a step back and chuckled shyly. "Now that the vows are done, let's continue."

We both looked at Nick who turned towards me. "OK, Sara, do you take Catherine, to be your loving wife, in sickness and in health to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her, until death does you two apart?"

"I do," _What a stupid question to ask._

"Yeah you do," Nick slightly jumped like a little kid. I glared at him so he hid his smile and turned to Catherine who was staring at me. "Oh sorry, Catherine, do you take Sara, to be your wonderful wife, to hold from this day onwards, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, to love and to cherish, until you are parted by death?

"Of course I do," She grinned still looking straight into my eyes. I knew she also thought it was a ridiculous question to ask.

"Awesome, time for rings," Nick clapped softly looking at the people standing behind us. Grissom stepped forward and handed me my ring while Lindsey did the same for Catherine.

Nick looked at me and nodded asking me to continue.

I took Catherine's hands and slid on the ring. "I give you this ring, as a symbol of my everlasting love, my passion and my beating heart."

She gave me a huge smile as she checked out her ring. It was a silver ring, entwined with a gold band, on which rested a band of sparkling diamonds.

"I give you this ring, as I give you myself, as evidence of the love that encircles us both, don't loose it toothy." She gave me a small wink as she slid in a similar ring into my finger.

"Good, so now that all the formalities are done," Nick straightened his jacket as he spoke. "With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted his eyebrow at me mischievously. I pulled on Catherine's hands, pulling her closer to me before wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing her softly. "I love you toothy," She said into my mouth as we parted our kiss for oxygen.

"I love you too Mrs. Sidle," I winked at her before I kissed her again, with more force this time.

Nick coughed awkwardly before he said, "Erm, guys I don't mean to be the stone in the middle but you guys need to really realize that there are lots of people watching you right now."

I chuckled as we looked into the crowd who was standing up and clearly staring at our kissfest. I hugged Catherine one more time before I turned around to face a gleaming Grissom who hugged me softly.

"Congrats Sara," He said as he let me go. "Keep her happy ok?"

"Always," I winked at him. Suddenly I felt two small arms wrap around my waist. "Hey Lindsey,"

I turned around and hugged my little girl. "So, now you are officially my other mom right?" She asked with a huge grin.

I knelt down to come to the same height to hers. Just then, Catherine came and joined us and hugged Lindsey. "Yeah she is baby, she's your mom and my dear wife."

I looked at Catherine in an awed expression as she placed a soft kiss on my lips. "That's great," Lindsey screamed out before put and arm around each of our neck, pulling both of us into hug.

I laughed as Catherine started to explain that she was messing up her hair. This is the happiest day of my life.

I have a wife, and a daughter. I have my own family.

* * *

**That proposal thingy was something i saw in CSI: NY, hehe. Hope you all loved it, reviews pls :)**


End file.
